Is there a chance for us?
by Trory
Summary: Sam hat einen Kurs falsch berechnet, und sie und Jack laden im Jahr 2040. Doch wer ist Samira O'Neill? Kapitel 4 ist online! Abgeschlossen!
1. Kapitel 1: Zeitreisende

So, ich hab es nun endlich geschafft auch mal eine SG FF zu schreiben :) Wurde aber auch Zeit. Also Reviewt mal schön! Bekommt auch nen Keks!

Disclaimer: Gehört alles MGM. Mir gehört nix.

Pairing: Sam/Jack, others

Summary: Sam hat einen Kurs falsch berechnet, und sie und Jack laden im Jahr 2040. Doch wer ist Samira O'Neill?

* * *

Is there a chance for us?

1. Kapitel - Zeitreisende

Im Cheyenne Mountain war wie immer reger Betrieb, als ein eingehendes Wurmloch die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich richtete. Major O'Neill rannte in den Kontrollraum und sah den Sergeant an. "Haben wir einen Kontrollcode?"  
"Nein, Major." Antwortete er und auf einmal erschien etwas auf seinem Bildschirm - ein Kontrollcode.  
"Es ist...SG1...aber der Code...er stammt aus dem Jahr 2005!" sagte er langsam, und sah dann zum Major auf. Er konnte es nicht fassen was er da gerade sah, dies war ein längst ungültiger Code, und außer dem alten SG1 Team kannte ihn praktisch keiner.  
"SG1? Aber das ist nicht möglich!" sagte sie und blickte zum Sternentor. So viele Rätsel steckten noch da draußen...und jetzt stand eines vor ihrer Tür.  
"Ja Major...aber es ist eindeutig!"

Die blonde Frau mit den Rehbraunen Augen überlegte kurz, und blickte ihn dann entschlossen an. "Iris öffnen!" sagte sie und nickte ihm bei einem anfänglichem Zögern zu.  
Der Sergeant tat wie ihm befohlen, und öffnete die Iris, Major O'Neill war inzwischen runter in den Gateraum und blickte das Sternentor fragend an. War es eine Falle? Ein Angriff der Wraith? Oder gar einer der Goa'uld? Oder einfach nur jemand der einen alten SG1 Kontrollcode kannte? Sie wusste es nicht, und es war selten das die junge Frau etwas nicht wusste, sie war einfach wie ihre Mutter, dass hatte ihr Vater ihr immer gesagt, wenn sie ihm mit ihrem Wissenschaftlichem Gelaber, wie er es nannte auf den Geist ging. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste sie lächeln.

Sie musste noch ca. eine halbe Minute warten, als jemand auf die Rampe des Sternentores trat, und es verschlug ihr Buchstäblichen den Atem, und um ein Haar wäre sie auch noch zusammengeklappt. Das konnte nicht sein! Nein! Aber...wie? Es tat weh die beiden Personen zu sehen, doch es war real. Der Code war aus dem Jahr 2005 hatte der Sergeant gesagt? Vielleicht kamen sie aus dem Jahr? Es gab immerhin Berichte über Zeitreisen, und ihre Eltern, genau die Personen die nun auf der Rampe standen, waren teil davon gewesen.

Colonel Carter sah sich kurz um und sagte dann etwas zu General O'Neill. "Ich muss wohl den falschen Kurs berechnet haben, wir sind wieder im SGC!" sagte sie frustriert und wunderte sich über ihren scheinbaren Fehler.  
"Carter? Sie und einen falschen Kurs? Sind sie sich auch sicher?"  
"Sir! Wir sind wieder im SGC!" sagte sie und dann fiel ihr eine ihr unbekannte Person auf.  
"Das sehe ich durchaus Carter!" sagte er, und dann sah auch er die Frau.  
"Carter? Sollte ich sie als Leiter der Basis nicht kennen?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd, und wunderte sich nun zutiefst. Hatte er bei der Arbeit mal wieder geschlafen?  
"Sir...ich kenne diese Person nicht...ich hab keine Ahnung wer sie ist!" sagte Sam, und sah sich weiter um. Das sah nicht wie das SGC aus, es sah etwas anders aus...technischer würde sie einfach mal sagen.  
"Ach nein?" sagte er grinsend. Carter wusste etwas nicht! HA!

Nun räusperte sich das Mädchen. "Was? Wie zum?" fragte sie.  
"Ähm ja...fragen wir uns auch grade muss ich sagen...wer sind sie?" sagte Jack nun.  
"Ich bin Major Samira O'Neill! Und ihr seid..." benahe hätte sie gesagt ihr seid meine Eltern. Und irgendwie hatte sie ein verlangen die beiden zu Umarmen, doch das durfte sie nicht.  
"O'Neill?" fragten die beiden gleichzeitig.  
"Ja! O'Neill! Und ihr seid Samantha O- Carter, und Jack O'Neill..." sagte sie und blickte die beiden an. Sie nickten.  
"Ja das sind wir...wir sind schon im SGC oder?" fragte Sam nun. Samira nickte.  
"Ja seid ihr...doch...ihr...seid falsch fürchte ich.."  
"So könnte man das nennen fürchte ich..Ich habe den Kurs falsch berechnet, Sir!"  
"Ja Carter?"  
"Es könnte gut sein das wir eine kleine Zeitreise gemacht haben!" sagte sie, und sah zu Jack.  
"Zeitreise?" fragte er und überlegte. Das wäre nicht die erste.  
"Ja, und wir hatten das ja auch schon mal Sir! Welches Jahr habt ihr?" fragte sie Samira.  
"Wir haben das Jahr 2040!" sagte sie ernst.  
O'Neill falltete seine Mütze nervös hin und her. "2040? Hab ich mich verhört? Oh Gott, ich hab was an den Ohren Carter!"  
"Nein, haben sie nicht Sir, sie hat gesagt das sie das Jahr 2040 haben!"  
"Okay, dann haben wir eine Zeitreise gemacht Carter!"  
"Ihr seid aus der Vergangenheit..." stellte Samira O'Neill fest.

Nachdem Sam und Jack auf der Krankenstation von einem Arzt, den sie nicht kannten Untersucht, und als völlig Gesund erklärt wurden, brachte man sie in den Besprechungsraum wo auch schon Samira und noch jemand wartete.  
"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, setzen Sie sich doch..." sagte sie nun etwas ruhiger, da sie Zeit gehabt hatte um den ersten Schock zu verkraften. Die beiden nickten und nahmen Platz.  
"Das hier ist General Lucas Hammond" sagte sie, um den beiden den Mann Mitte 30 vorzustellen. "Er leitet derzeit das Stargate Center."  
Er nickte den beiden freundlich zu. "Colonel Carter, General O'Neill freut mich sie mal wieder zu sehen..."  
"Hammond hm?" fragte Jack nun.  
"Ja, George Hammond ist mein Vater Sir."  
"Sie sehen ihm ähnlich...nun ja ich denke wir sollten lieber mal über unsere kleine Zeitreise reden." Sagte er schließlich.  
Carter nickte. "Ja Sir, ich muss mich wirklich verrechnet haben! Ich glaub es einfach nicht ich hab doch..."  
"AHH! Carter! Stop! Wir wissen es ja alle!"  
"Aber..." hätte Jack nicht noch einmal das selbe getan, hätte sie weiter geredet und ihr vorgehen erklärt. Samira fing auf einmal zum lachen an.  
"Was ist so witzig?" fragte er sie.  
Sie bekam sich langsam wieder ein."Nichts! Entschuldigen Sie Sir!" Man merkte eindeutig, dass ihre Eltern in der Zeit der beiden noch nicht verheiratet waren, und sie musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte immer viel von Teal'c über die Flirterei der beiden gehört, aber sie konnte es natürlich nie so sehen. Und es war wirklich eigentlich nicht zu übersehen.  
"Okay gut. Also was machen wir?"  
"Wir müssen die nächste Sonneneruption abwarten Sir." Sagte Carter und O'Neill grinste.  
"Wieso frag ich wenn sie es weiß hm?" sagte er zu Samira und Lucas.  
"Damit Sie fragen können Sir..." sagte sie und musste ebenfalls grinsen.  
"Oh ja, das hab ich vergessen, danke Carter!" sagte er und grinste ihr zwinkernd zu. Wie er diese Augen liebte, er hätte darin versinken können, so klar, und rein wie das Meer, und gleichzeitig so wunderschön. Sam bemerkte das er sie scheinbar gerade mit den Augen zu vernaschen schien und wurde etwas rot. "Ähm ja...also ähm ich sollte das vielleicht mal bald berechnen?" sagte sie leicht stockend, allerdings nicht ohne einmal kurz in seine Rehbraunen Augen zu blicken. In die Augen in die sie sich so sehr verliebt hatte.

"Das können sie später machen, aber vielleicht wollen Sie sich erst mal ausruhen Colonel?" fragte sie Sam und sah aber auch Jack an.  
"Wenn Carter ein paar Stunden warten kann, dann denke ich spricht nichts dagegen..."  
"Schlaf wäre schön Sir."  
"Oh gut! Super!"  
"Okay, ich würde vorschlagen bevor sie sich schlafen legen werde ich Ihnen kurz die Basis zeigen, im Jahr 2040 ist doch einiges anders..."  
"Aber wir dürfen..." fing Sam an.  
"...die Zukunft nicht verändern." Beendete Samira den Satz für sie. "Das wissen wir...und wir sollten alle versuchen es so gut wie möglich zu machen...wir beiden wissen ja was es für Folgen haben könnte sollten wir etwas verändern..."  
Sam nickte und dann zeigte Samira den beiden die Basis.


	2. Kapitel 2: Heimreise?

So Kapitel 2 Viel Spaß damit, und vergesst nicht zu Review'n! Kapitel 1 hab ich übrigens wenig überarbeitet und Major und Sergeant stimmt nu :)

**Linguna **Danke fürs Review. Jep hab doch was gefunden. Also nochmal danke das du jetzt für mich betast knuddel Äh ja, ich gebs ja zu, bei dem Alter vom Lucas hab ich das weng gar überschlagen lala Aber möglich is ja alles oder? Die Andeutung über den Tod von Sam und Jack wird hier geklärt.

* * *

2. Kapitel - Heimreise?

Nach einer kleinen Führung durch das etwas veränderte SGC, waren Sam und Jack nun in ihren Quartieren. Sam wollte sich gerade schlafen legen, als es klopfte. Sie sah zur Tür und antwortete schließlich. "Ja?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Jack trat herein. "Oh, hey Carter." Dann sah er, dass sie einen dieser ganz niedlichen Schlafanzüge anhatte, die das SGC einem gab und er musste etwas schmunzeln. Er stand ihr und betonte ihre schönen Augen. Dann fing er sich wieder und fuhr fort. "Stör ich sie gerade?", fragte er der Höflichkeit halber.  
"Ähm ... nein Sir, kommen Sie rein, ist schon okay."  
Er nickte kurz, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "War schon was anderes diese Führung, oder?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja, das finde ich auch...es hat sich wirklich viel geändert muss ich sagen, es ist wirklich unglaublich..."  
"Ja, unglaublich, aber ich habe natürlich kein Wort von dem verstanden, was Samira gesagt hat! Soll ich ihnen mal was sagen, Carter?"  
"Ich habe durchaus alles verstanden Sir! Ja, was denn?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn rätselnd an.  
"Sie könnte glatt ihre Tochter sein! Sie hat es genauso drauf wie sie! Im Ernst, sonst verstehe ich so gut wie jeden, außer sie mit ihrem technischen Gefassel!"  
"Meine Tochter?", sagte sie ungläubig.  
"Ja, ihre Tochter, Carter!"  
"Das denke ich nicht! Wieso denn? Und wer sollte denn ihr Vater sein Sir?"  
"Ich halte das für möglich! Weiß nicht...käme so gut wie jeder in Frage!" Insgeheim dachte Jack ich. Doch das hielt er nicht für möglich. Immerhin standen diese verdammten Regeln zwischen ihnen, und so schnell würde sich daran vermutlich auch nichts ändern.  
"So gut wie jeder? Na danke Sir...", meinte sie etwas verärgert.  
"Oh! Oh nein, Gott, Carter! So habe ich das wirklich nicht gemeint!", sagte er schnell, als sie verärgert reagierte.  
"Schon gut Sir...wir sollten jetzt beide schlafen."  
Er nickte und machte Anstallten zu gehen. "Na dann...Gute Nacht Carter."  
"Gute Nacht Sir.", sagte sie freundlich und sah ihm hinterher. Als er auf den Flur gegangen war, und die Tür hinter ihm zu war, atmete sie auf. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, sie sehnte sich nach seinen starken Armen, einfach nach ihm. Egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen auch wehrte, sie wollte es nur von Tag zu Tag mehr...mit dem Gedanken an Jack schlief sie ein. Auch Jack schlief mit dem Gedanken an sie ein.

Samira war nach der Führung ebenfalls in ihr Quartier gegangen, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Es war komisch, dass sie ihre Eltern jetzt wieder sah. Nun ja, es waren nicht wirklich ihre Eltern, diese Sam und dieser Jack waren aus der Vergangenheit und noch lange nicht verheiratet, doch die Gefühle beider mussten schon da sein, zumindest vermutete sie das, und sie hatte immerhin Augen im Kopf. Teal'c hatte ihr oft von den früheren Abenteuern des ursprünglichen SG1 Teams erzählt und, dass die beiden wohl einen langen Weg gehabt hätten, bis sie zueinander gefunden hatten.

Doch es schmerzte sie zu sehen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern nicht auf natürlichem Weg verloren. Ihr Vater starb durch die Hand eines Goa'ulds. So oft hatte er gegen sie gekämpft, und im letzten Kampf gegen diese Parasiten, musste er sein Leben lassen. Jack hatte in ihrer Zeit damals gegen Ba'al, den letzten der noch lebenden Goa'uld's gekämpft, um sie endlich für immer auszulöschen. Doch dies war auch sein Ende. Als sie damals von seinem Tod erfahren hatte, war sie zusammen gebrochen. Sie hatte sehr lange gebraucht, bis sie es verarbeitet hatte, doch vermutlich hat sie es nie wirklich verarbeitet, sie hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren. Und dann, einige Jahre nach seinem Tod, starb auch sie. Nicht durch einen Goa'uld. Diese waren nun wirklich weg, doch ein anderer, noch sehr viel mächtigerer Feind hatte sich inzwischen in der gesamten Galaxis ausgebreitet: Die Wraith.

Nachdem sie von der Atlantis Expedition von dem riesigen Weidegrund erfahren hatten, den die Erde für sie bieten würden, haben sie vor nichts mehr Halt gemacht. Innerhalb weniger Jahre waren sie so gut wie über all anzufinden, die Menschheit war in Angst und Schrecken und versuchte zu fliehen. Doch vor den Wraith zu fliehen war nicht so leicht, und die meisten Völker wussten anfänglich nichts von der neuen Bedrohung, und wurden Überrascht als sie kamen und sie auslöschten.

Und dann auf einer Mission gegen sie, starb Sam. Natürlich wusste sie, wie gefährlich sie waren, doch sie wollte helfen, sie versuchte gerade ein paar Menschen zu befreien, die in einer Art Vorratskammer eingeschlossen waren, als sie entdeckt wurde, und starb. Jetzt war sie bei ihrem Liebsten. Doch die Nachricht, dass nun auch ihre Mutter tot war, traf Samira hart. Sie konnte es damals nicht glauben. Sie hatte jetzt fast niemanden mehr. Okay, da war noch ihr Bruder Mike. Er war drei Jahre jünger als sie. Und er war eindeutig nach Jack geraten, doch er wollte nie zum Militär und ging seine eigenen Wege, von seinen Eltern ließ er sich nicht viel sagen und im Unheil anrichten war er ziemlich gut.

Seit dem Tod der beiden waren schon einige Jahre vergangen und sie hatte sich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte, doch jetzt standen sie unversehrt vor ihr und waren lebendig. Das war hart, wirklich hart. Alles kam wieder hoch, doch sie hatte die Nerven ihrer Mutter geerbt, und war in solchen Sachen meist sehr stark und konnte viel verkraften. Doch manchmal hatte auch sie schwache Nerven und zeigte ihre Gefühle.

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich auf den Weg in die Kantine machte um etwas zu essen, war Sam nicht dort. Sie arbeitet vermutlich, dachte er. Wäre ja auch komisch, wenn sie sich ändern würde, nur weil sie ein paar Jahre in die Zukunft gereist waren. Das wäre wirklich nicht Carter, dachte er schmunzelnd und aß dann eine Kleinigkeit.

Sam saß in einem Büro, das man ihr zugewiesen hatte und berechnete die nächste Sonneneruption. Sie musste feststellen, dass es mit der verbesserten Technik in der Zukunft noch um einiges einfacher war, und Sam war wirklich erstaunt, doch dann - oh nein. Das war nicht gut. Sam stand gerade auf und rannte hinaus, als sie fast in jemanden lief, der gerade zu ihr wollte. "Hups!", sagte sie und machte kurz vor seiner Brust Halt.

"Wuh Carter!", sagte Jack und blieb ebenfalls stehen.  
"Entschuldigen sie, Sir.", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen, derweil wurde ihr auch klar, dass sie kaum mehr Abstand zueinander hatten. Sie waren sich viel, viel zu nahe. Das stellte auch Jack fest, so nahe war er ihr sicher noch nie gewesen. Das hätten sie öfter machen können.  
"Schon gut, Carter..."  
Sam trat einige Schritte zurück und fing an zu reden. "Ich wollte gerade zu ihnen, Sir!", sagte sie.  
"Was für ein Zufall! Ich wollte gerade zu ihnen, Carter!"  
"Gut, also weswegen ich zu ihnen wollte. Ich habe die nächste Sonneneruption berechnet..."  
"Das ging aber schnell! Seit wann sind sie auf?"  
"Noch nicht lange, die neuste Technik hier hat es mir sehr viel leichter gemacht, Sir..."  
"Okay, und wann ist sie?", fragte Jack.  
"In...6 Monaten Sir.", sagte Sam und sah ihn an.  
"In 6 Monaten?", fragte er vorsichtshalber nach.  
"Ja, Sir. In 6 Monaten! Nicht eher..."  
"Das heißt für uns also, dass wir hier 6 Monate festsitzen, richtig Carter?"  
"Ja, Sir. Und ich fürchte in dieser Zeit könnten wir einiges verändern..."  
"Aber wir können es auch nicht verhindern, richtig?"  
"Nun ja, doch. Es wäre am Besten, wenn wir nicht wissen, was in der Zukunft so vor sich geht..."  
"Und das wird nicht leicht, außer die sperren uns ein und lassen uns erst wieder in 6 Monaten raus, aber das tun sie nicht, und das wäre wirklich albern!"  
Sie nickte nur und tippte auf ihrem PC rum.  
Jemand betrat das Labor und klopfte kurz am Türrahmen an. "Colonel Carter, General O'Neill.", sagte Samira und sah die beiden an. "Guten Morgen.", sagten die beiden und Sam sah zu ihr auf.  
"Wie geht es den Berechnungen? Ich habe gehört sie haben damit angefangen.", sagte sie und sah die blonde Frau an. Es war komisch Sie zu sagen, sie sah in ihr immer noch ihre Mutter. Sie war ja praktisch gesehen ihre Mutter, in der Zukunft würde sie es zumindest sein.  
Sam nickte. "Die sind schon fertig, doch ich habe keine guten Nachrichten..."  
"Schlechte Nachrichten? Wann ist die nächste Sonneneruption?", fragte sie.  
"In 6 Monaten...", sagte Sam niedergeschlagen.  
"6 Monate?", fragte sie geschockt, doch sie hatte sich nicht verhört, und auch nachdem Sam es öfters berechnet hatte, änderte sich nichts an den 6 Monaten.  
"Okay...das ist ein kleines Problem."  
"Ja...werden wir hier nicht Krank...oder so? Immerhin existieren wir hier schon.", fragte er Sam. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie eine Sam aus einer Parallelwelt zu ihnen gekommen war. Sam nickte. "Ja, allerdings..."

Samira schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, werdet ihr nicht...weil...ihr hier nicht mehr lebt."  
Sam und Jack sahen Samira geschockt an. "Wir sind tot?", fragte Jack fassungslos. Sam schien kein Wort rauszubekommen.  
Sie nickte. "Ja, sie sind tot, aber ich denke wir sollten nicht weiter darauf eingehen, nicht, dass wir ihre Zukunft verändern..."  
"Ähm ja, sie hat Recht, das könnte böse Folgen haben...", sagte Sam, jedoch war ihr immer noch der Schock anzusehen.

"Gut, ich sollte jetzt am Besten zu General Hammond gehen, und mit ihm reden. Sobald ich mehr weiß, werde ich sie unterrichten.", sagte sie und ging dann auch schon zu ihm. Jack sah Sam an. "Wir sind tot Carter…"  
"Ja, Sir, dass ist..."  
"Verrückt? Komisch? Eigenartig?", sagte er. Sie nickte.  
"Ja, allerdings, aber theoretisch gesehen sind wir im Jahr 2040 wirklich alt Sir..."  
"Ja, okay...ziemlich alt was? Okay, wir sollten nicht so reagieren...wir haben ja noch viel vor uns..."  
"Ziemlich ziemlich alt sogar Sir...ich weiß." Er lächelte und überlegte kurz. "Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?", fragte er Sam. Sie verneinte es.  
"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt in die Kantine und sie essen was!" Als sie protestieren wollte, schritt er ein. "Das ist ein Befehl Carter!", sagte er grinsend.  
"Ja, Sir..", sagte sie leicht säuerlich. Aber okay, was konnte sie hier schon noch tun? Also gingen die beiden in die Kantine und Jack stellte Sam das Tablett voll. Sie beschwerte sich immer wieder, doch da war auch schon das nächste, ungewollte Dessert auf ihrem Tablett und sie gab es auf.

Das Personal des SGCs sah den beiden interessiert zu. Einige fanden es sicher auch komisch, dass zwei längst Tote wieder in der Kantine saßen und gemütlich ihren Pudding aßen.  
"Carter?"  
"Hm, Sir?"  
"Die starren uns an..."  
Sam sah sich kurz unauffällig um. "Ja, das tun sie, aber die finden es sicher komisch, immerhin sind wir hier tot, Sir!", sagte sie.  
"Müssen Sie immer Recht haben, Carter?"


	3. Kapitel 3: Nackte Tatsachen

Hallo _wink _Hier ein neues Kapitel, na ja neu nicht mehr wirklich, ich wollte ja eigentlich noch auf mehr Reviews warten, aber egal hier ist es! Aber ich bin irgendwie nicht zufrieden damit, sagt mir was ihr davon haltet! Danke!

** NadineCarter **Danke :D Hab den Namen auch lange gesucht.

** primax **Danke Ja das ist ne gute Frage _g _Ich denke sie werden in einem späteren Kapitel vorkommen! Aber lass dich einfach überraschen!

** hoellenwauwau **Ja, Zeitreisen sind wirklich toll! Äh ja mal sehen wie ich das mache, klar Carter durchschaut sowas locker, und irgendwo in ihrem Kopf weiß sie es. Oder es kommt noch ;)

So, nun reviewt mal schön

* * *

3. Kapitel - Nackte Tatsachen

Sam und Jack waren nun schon 3 Tage in der Zukunft. Für sie war es seltsam Dinge zu sehen, die sie nicht kannten. Jack fragte des öfteren nach, aber Sam hielt ihm dann immer wieder eine ordentliche Standpauke, dass er damit ihre gesamte Zukunft verändern und verpfuschen könnte. Doch er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

Sam war gerade aufgestanden und war dabei sich anzuziehen, als die Tür zu ihrem Quartier aufgerissen wurde, und Jack reinkam. Ihm war erst nicht bewusst, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, und praktisch nichts anhatte.  
"Wow...ähm tschuldigung..", sagte er perplex und ziemlich abgelenkt. Vor ihm stand Samantha Carter, mit einem völlig nacktem Rücken, und hatte außer einer Hose nichts an. Jack würde sich gleich selber schlagen, weil er keine Kamera dabei hatte.  
Sie suchte panisch etwas womit sie sich bedecken konnte, und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm um. Als sie Jack sah, errötete sie. "Sir...",  
Jack sah sie noch mal kurz mit glitzernden Augen an, dann drehte er sich um. "Tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hätte anklopfen sollen.",  
"Ähm ja...bleiben Sie wo sie sind! Ich zieh mich an!",  
Er nickte. "Ich werde mich kein Stückchen rühren...", Jack fand es in dem Moment ziemlich komisch. Hinter seinem Rücken stand die Frau seiner Träume und zog sich an.  
"Sie können sich jetzt umdrehen Sir...",  
"Äh gut..." Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. "Tut mir wirklich Leid Carter.",  
"Ist wirklich okay! Sir...",  
"Hier ist es wirklich langweilig, finden Sie nicht auch? Wir dürfen hier doch nichts machen...",  
"Sir, wir könnten bei allem was wir machen unsere Zukunft verändern, besonders wenn wir uns mit Dingen beschäftigen die wir nicht kennen!",  
"Ja ich weiß, Sie haben es mir ja oft genug gesagt...",  
"Ja, aber Sie hören ja eh nicht auf mich...",  
"Ich versuche es Carter.",  
"Ich weiß Sir. Wir sollten zu Samira schauen.",  
"Klar." Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Die beiden brauchten eine Weile bis sie Samira gefunden hatten. Letzt endlich fanden sie sie im Kontrollraum.  
"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill.", sagte sie freundlich.  
"Major O'Neill.", sagte Sam während Jack sich schon wieder recht interessiert umsah.  
"Sir!", ermahnte sie ihn und sah ihn mit dem wollen-Sie-etwa-unsere-Zukunft-verändern-Blick an.  
"Ja, ich weiß, ich soll nicht so neugierig sein, weil ich sonst unsere Zukunft verändern könnte.",  
Samira musste bei dem Verhalten ihrer ‚Eltern' grinsen. Sie schienen diese gegenseitige Flirterei noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Doch es war süß, unglaublich süß.  
"Ich würde zu gerne etwas tun damit ihr euch nicht so langweilt, es muss euch ja furchtbar langweilig sein, oder?",  
"Ja, so könnte man das nennen.", sagte Jack.  
"Na ja, wir werden es wirklich überleben!",  
"Ja, werden wir. Und ich hab auch schon eine Idee!", sagte Jack munter und zog Sam mit sich nach draußen. Samira blickte ihnen etwas verwirrt nach und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
"Sir! Wo wollen Sie hin?", sagte sie und ließ sich doch mit ihm ziehen.  
"Das werden Sie gleich sehen! Lassen Sie sich überraschen! Es wird Ihnen gefallen!", sagte er verzückt und zog sie weiter durch die Gänge des SGC's.  
"Sir! Ich weiß ja nicht was Sie vorhaben, aber wenn es etwas ist ..." Doch sie wurde von Jack unterbrochen.  
"Es wird die Zukunft schon nicht verändern! Ich habe es ja langsam geschnallt! Ganz so doof bin ich auch wieder nicht!",

"Das sagt ja keiner! Außer Ihnen...also wo wollen Sie hin Sir?",  
"Das werde ich Ihnen nicht sagen.", Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.  
"Was wollen sie mit einem Tuch?", fragte sie ihn irritiert.  
"Ihnen die Augen verbinden, damit sie die Augen erst öffnen wenn wir da sind!", erklärte er ihr und legte ihr das Tuch schon halb an.  
"Na wenn es sein muss.", Jack verband ihr mit dem Tuch die Augen und führte sie dann weiter durch die Gänge, allerdings hielten sie jetzt Händchen. Nicht wirklich Händchen, aber da sie nichts sehen konnte führte er sie. Sonst würde sie noch irgendwo gegen laufen, und sich ihr schönes Gesicht zerkratzen.  
"Wann sind wir da?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Aber irgendwie gefiel ihr diese Situation gerade. Jack hielt ihre Hand und führte sie. Als er vorhin seine Hand in die ihre gelegt hatte, hatte es ihr erst mal die Nackenhaare aufgestellt. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
"Carter, ich wusste ja gar nicht das Sie so schrecklich neugierig sind!", sagte er grinsend.  
"Ja, manchmal bin ich das Sir! Also?",  
"Immer mit der Ruhe!" Dann blieb er stehen und öffnete eine Türe, die nach oben auf den Berg führte. _Was hatte er da gerade für eine Tür geöffnet?_, fragte Sam sich, als sie das knarren der Tür hörte.  
"So, Achtung. Jetzt kommen dann einige Treppen.", sagte er und führte sie dahin.  
"Treppen? Wo gehen wir hin Sir?" Leider war sie so sehr mit dem Verhör beschäftigt, dass sie nicht auf die Treppen achtete, und sie beide hinflogen.  
"Das kommt davon weil Sie alles wissen wollen.", sagte er und zog sie hoch.  
"Nun kommen Sie schon! Bitte!" Doch dann spürte sie, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Jack hatte sie hochgenommen, und es schien als wolle er sie tragen. "Sirrr!",  
"Was denn Carter? Ich trage Sie jetzt! Denn sonst kommen wir sicher nie an!",  
Sie sagte kein Wort mehr, und ließ sich von ihm die Treppen hochtragen. Ein paar Minuten später ließ Jack Sam hinunter und sah sie wie ein kleines Kind an, das sich auf Weihnachten freute. "Wir sind da Carter!",  
"Nehmen Sie mir jetzt endlich die Augenbinde ab Sir?",  
"Ja, wenn Sie mich machen lassen, werden Sie gleich sehen wo wir sind." Er ging zu ihrem Rücken und nahm das Tuch langsam ab.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Sams Augen sich an das helle Licht gewohnt hatten, aber dann realisierte sie wo sie war. Sie blickte sich um und staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Wow...sind wir auf dem Dach vom Cheyenne Mountain?",  
Jack nickte. "Jep, na ja, Dach vermutlich weniger, aber auf einem schönen grünen Teil des Berges."  
"Hier ist es wirklich schön.", sagte sie und ging etwas weiter.  
"Ja ist es. Und Sie sind wirklich zum ersten Mal hier oben?",  
"Ja...Sie scheinbar nicht?", fragte sie und setzte sich ins Gras. Jack setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang.  
"Nein, ich bin öfters hier. Nachts ist es hier noch sehr viel schöner, die ganzen Lichter der Stadt funkeln, man sieht die Sterne...ich weiß zwar nicht wie es in der Zukunft ist, aber bei uns war es so.",  
"Man sieht von hier alles. Kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass man von hier aus die Sterne gut sieht...", Sam legte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu den Wolken. Jack legte sich reflexartig neben sie und rückte einfach noch ein Stück näher zu ihr.  
Das bemerkte natürlich auch Sam und ihr wurde etwas mulmig. Sie waren hier ganz allein, niemand war hier, nur er und sie. Sie waren allein mit ihren Gefühlen. Beide wussten das diese gewissen Gefühle da waren. Sie drehte sich seitlich zu ihm, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Keiner sagte ein Wort, doch sie kamen sich langsam immer näher.  
Jacks Herz klopfte wie wild, und keiner der beiden wollte den Blickkontakt brechen, vermutlich wäre dann etwas explodiert. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange entlang und ihre Lippen waren nun nur noch einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie würden sich gleich küssen. Doch dann flog die Tür vorne auf, und die beiden fuhren schnell auseinander. Sam fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager, der gerade von seinem Vater bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wurde, und sah Jack in die Augen. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu der Tür, und sie sah Samira.

Samira ging langsam zu den beiden, und sie musste grinsen. Es war relativ lustig gewesen zu sehen wie sie auseinander gefahren waren, aber sie hatte gerade einen sehr intimen Moment der beiden gestört.  
"Entschuldigt, ich wusste nicht das jemand hier ist.",  
"Ähm ach, so schlimm ist das nicht! Ich bin es eigentlich nicht gewohnt das hier noch jemand her kommt...",  
"Ja, mein Vater hat mir von dem Ort hier erzählt! Er war früher oft hier, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen!", sagte sie etwas voreilig. Sie bereute es nun. Ihr Vater. Er saß hier mit seiner zukünftigen Frau. _Ich bin doch wirklich dumm! Einer von beiden wird am Schluss noch etwas ahnen..._  
Sam lächelte und nickte. Halt, Stop, ihr Vater? Sie sah zu Jack und fragte sich ob dies möglich war. War Jack? Sollte Samira einmal Jack's Kind sein? O'Neill...natürlich...  
Jack bemerkte ihren Blick, und er wunderte sich. "Alles okay Carter?",  
"Ja ja, alles bestens Sir.",  
Sam ahnte etwas das wusste Samira. Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte wurde ihr per Funk etwas mitgeteilt, und sie verließ die beiden mit wenigen Worten. Sam und Jack wechselten noch schnell einige Worte, dann folgten sie ihr.

Samira war im Kontrollraum angekommen, und sah den Sergeant an. "Sergeant? Sind Sie sich sicher?",  
"Wir haben noch immer keinen Kontrollcode Major.",  
"Haben wir irgendein Anzeichen dafür das es die Wraith sein könnten?" Ihr gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, dass die Wraith vor der Tür stehen könnten. Es könnte der Untergang der Menschheit sein. Sie schluckte und blickte den Sergeant an.  
"Nein, aber Sie wissen ja, wie es Aussieht...",  
"Ja, leider...aber, dass muss noch lange nicht heißen, dass es die Wraith sind!" Er nickte und blickte auf den Bildschirm.

Sam und Jack hatten es mitbekommen und Sam sah sie an. "Die Wraith?", Samira drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte kurz. "Ja, die Wraith!" Es wäre besser wenn sie nichts davon wüssten, aber gut. Wenn sie es eh schon mitbekommen haben. "Sie haben sich inzwischen in der gesamten Galaxis ausgebreitet...wir hatten schon einige unangenehme Begegnungen mit ihnen!",  
"Oh mein Gott...das ist wirklich erschreckend!",  
"Ja, Colonel Carter, das ist es..." Dann kam ein weiterer Sergeant auf sie zu und drückte ihr ein Blatt in die Hand. Samira las es schnell und ließ es sinken. Sie sah die beiden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Die Wraith kommen...", sagte Samira mit ängstlicher, und belegter Stimme. Sie sah immer noch auf das Blatt und konnte es einfach noch nicht fassen.  
"Sie kommen zur Erde?", fragte Sam und sah sie an.  
"Ja, man hat ihre Schiffe gesichtet, sie kommen mit ziemlich vielen davon...die Erde ist ein riesiges neues Weideland für sie!",  
"Das könnte ein Problem werden...", sagte Jack nun.  
"Wie sieht es mit der Verteidigung der Erde aus? Schiffe?", fragte Sam nun. Sie schien glatt vergessen zu haben das sie ja die Zukunft verändern könnte.  
"Einige sogar. Sie könnten die Erde auch eine Zeit lang verteidigen...aber die Wraith, sie kommen mit unglaublich vielen Schiffen...und sie sind so erbarmungslos wie kein anderer Feind den wir je kennen gelernt haben!",  
"Ja, wir haben die Berichte der Atlantis Expedition gelesen...",


	4. Kapitel 4: Zurück nach Hause?

Nach langem ein Update! Dies hier ist jedoch auch das letzte Kapitel. Eigentlich hatte ich mir die FF etwas länger vorgestellt, doch sie wurde etwas kürzer. Leider haben sich auch nicht sehr viele dafür interessiert, das spornt bekanntlich nicht sonderlich zum schreiben an.

** hoellenwauwau **_lol _Klar Jack ist sehr fit Na ja vielleicht etwas.

** Auriane02 **Dankeschön

** Steve **Danke :D

Geht doch zum Abschluss dieser FF einfach mal auf den "GO" Button

* * *

4. Kapitel - Zurück nach Hause?

Samira O'Neill sah auf das Sternentor und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie konnten nicht viel tun solange das Tor von den Wraith angewählt wurde, und auch gegen ihre Schiffe die sie immer wieder aufs neue schicken würden würden sie sich nie und nimmer lange verteidigen können.

Die Lage schien schier aussichtslos. "Wir können nur hoffen das wir verhindern können das sie durch das Sternentor reinmarschieren...wenn sie uns jetzt überlisten...dann werden sie siegen!", sagte Samira und sah nun auch ihre Eltern an.

"Ich habe es bisher noch nie mit ihnen zu tun gehabt...doch nachdem was ich gelesen habe, und was ich nun von euch höre scheinen sie wirklich noch sehr viel gefährlicher zu sein als wir es bisher gedacht haben! Schlimmer als die Goa'uld...ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mal sagen würde das sie ein Kinderspiel im Gegensatz zu den Wraith waren.", sagte Sam und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Man muss doch etwas tun können!", sagte Jack. In seinen Kopf wollte nicht hinein wieso die Lage so aussichtslos sein sollte. "Ich meine wir haben den Goa'uld doch auch immer in den Hintern getreten! Wieso nun nicht auch diesen Typen? Irgendwo müssen sie doch eine Schwachstelle haben!", sagte er und sah Samira an. Diese schüttelte nur leicht verzweifelt den Kopf. Oh ja ihr Vater war wirklich ein verdammter Sturkopf. Doch es gab einfach keine Lösung für dieses Problem. So sehr sie es sich wünschen würde, es gab keines! "Nein General! Das ist ja unser Problem! Sie scheinen keinen Schwachpunkt zu haben! Oder sie können ihn zu gut verstecken...bisher haben wir solch etwas noch nicht feststellen können, und ich denke auch nicht das Sie das in ein paar Stunden können Sir...", sagte sie etwas frech. Doch es war leider so. Wenn selbst die besten Wissenschaftler und Forscher dies nicht konnten, wieso dann ihr Vater?

Okay. SG1 hatte immer unglaubliches vollbracht. Und Jack war daran oft nicht ganz unschuldig, doch hier glaubte sie einfach nicht daran. "Sicher? Diese hässlichen Grasfresser müssen doch auch einen Schwachpunkt haben! Vielleicht haben Sie es schon längst entdeckt...doch es ist so schwer zu glauben...", versuchte er.

Nun mischte Sam sich ein. "Sir...ich denke wenn man bisher keinen Schwachpunkt feststellen konnte wird es sogar für sie unmöglich sein, auch wenn ich weiß das sie gerne unmögliche und interessante Lösungen entdecken...aber sie warten doch nur darauf endlich hier einzufallen...und dies beunruhigt mich immer mehr wenn ich daran denke das wir in der Zukunft feststecken...was würde es für Auswirkungen haben wenn wir umkommen...", sagte Sam.

"Carter! Ich weiß das wir in der Zukunft feststecken! Doch wir werden ganz sicher nicht umkommen! Wie viele von deren Schiffen könnt ihr vernichten?", fragte Jack den Sergeant. "General...", sagte Samira. "Viele...doch sie werden nur noch mehr schicken...und wir können uns nicht ewig gegen die Verteidigen!", sagte sie.

"Irgendwann müssen die doch alle hin sein!", sagte Jack und auf einmal blinkten einige der Bildschirme wild auf. "Sie zielen auf die Erde!", sagte sie leicht panisch und verfolgte den Monitor.

"Viel Zeit lassen die sich ja nicht gerade...", sagte Jack und sah auf die Monitore. Ihm sagte jedoch keiner sehr viel. Das war eher Sams Ding, nicht seines. "Nein. Sie werden sich auch keine Zeit lassen...sie sind hungrig. Und hier werden sie mehr finden als ihnen lieb ist, wir sind ein Festmahl für sie! So ungern ich das auch sage...", meinte Samira.

"Aber diese Waffe kann sie doch erst mal aufhalten oder?", fragte Sam und sah auf einen der Monitore. Sie kannte diese Waffe nicht. Doch konnte sie sehen wie die Waffe auf das Schiff der Feinde zielt und der Punkt wenige Sekunden später vom Monitor verschwand.

"Ja...erst mal ja! Aber nicht ewig wie gesagt...und je mehr wir von ihnen vernichten desto mehr werden sie schicken!", sagte sie und die Waffe war in voller Arbeit. "Wenn ich fragen darf...was ist das für eine Waffe? Ich habe noch wie etwas von ihr gehört...", fragte sie, auch wenn sie wusste das sie sich dort nicht einmischen sollten. Doch da sie sich eh schon viel zu sehr eingemischt hatten, würde das auch nicht mehr entscheidend sein.

"Wir haben sie erst vor kurzem entdeckt...sie stammt von den Atlantern! Und sie ist wirklich äußerst nützlich und interessant...Dr. Jackson hätte sich sicher sehr für sie-", doch an dieser Stelle brach sie ab. Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen. Nun würden sie fragen was mit Daniel passiert war. Das er von den Wraith getötet worden war durften sie nicht erfahren.

"Daniel...was? Er hätte sich dafür sehr interessiert?", fragte Sam und auch Jack schien nun wieder vollkommen bei der Sache zu sein. "Bitte...vergessen sie was ich da gesagt habe! Es ist unwichtig! Im Moment zählt nur das wir die loswerden!", sagte sie ernst.

Und nun sahen ihre Augen etwas ganz interessantes auf dem Bildschirm. "Oh mein Gott! Das ist...eigentlich unmöglich! Aber es ist so! Sie sollten schnell ihre Sachen packen...wir können Sie nach Hause schicken!", sagte Samira. Eine Sonneneruption. Eigentlich war keine vorhergesehen, doch es gab eine. Und sie durften diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen.

Auch Sam hatte es entdeckt. "Unmöglich...doch sie hat recht Sir!", sagte sie zu Jack und die beiden verschwanden um ihre wenigen Sachen zu holen. Als sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück machten kam Samira ihnen schon entgegen. In der Hand hielt sie etwas.

"Was ist das?", fragte Sam als sie es in die Hand gedrückt bekam. "Das haben wir vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt...und wir denken das es uns helfen könnte die Wraith zu besiegen. Für uns hat es jedoch keine Bedeutung mehr...unsere Lage ist aussichtslos...wir werden nicht mehr lange leben...doch sie könnten die Zukunft damit retten! Finden sie heraus was es zu bedeuten hat, und wie man sie aufhalten kann...die Sternentoradresse von der wir es haben, habe ich ihnen beigelegt.", sagte sie rasch und mit wichtiger Miene.

"Und nun müssen wir uns beeilen...wir können keine Zeit mehr verschwenden! Nicht das sie das Tor wieder anwählen!", sagte sie und ging mit den beiden in den Torraum. Das Sternentor baute gerade die Verbindung auf, und dann stand das Wurmloch.

"Gut...ich denke das war es nun...ich hoffe sehr das dieses Artefakt ihnen etwas sagen wird, und helfen wird die Wraith zu vernichten, für uns kommt es leider zu spät...doch etwas gutes hatte es das ihr euch hierher verirrt habt...ich bin sehr froh das ich euch noch mal sehen konnte -", sie überlegte kurz und sprach es dann einfach aus. "Mum, Dad...viel Glück! Und nun müsst ihr gehen!", sagte sie schnell und die beiden etwas verwirrten SG1 Mitglieder gingen durch das Tor.

Im SGC kamen sie wieder an. Diesmal schienen sie auch im richtigen Jahr zu sein. Jack sah Sam an und blinzelte. "Was...was hat sie da eben gesagt Carter?", er war sichtlich geschockt. Auch wenn er sicherlich etwas vermutet hatte.

"Mum, Dad...", sagte Sam der nun alles klar war. "Sir...sie war...", Jack unterbrach sie jedoch. "Unsere Tochter Carter?", vollendete er ihren Satz. Sam nickte. "Ja...wir haben, nein wir werden eine Tochter haben...",

Als erstes brachten sie Daniel die Tafel, dieser war sichtlich von ihr begeistert, und dann zog Jack Sam nach draußen. "Sir was ist denn? Wir haben noch eine ganze Menge zu erledigen und haben keine Zeit-", sie verstummte jedoch als Jack ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss versiegelte.

Wie aus einem Traum löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn an. "Sir...wir...das...", sagte sie doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben eine Tochter...da wird das doch gerade noch gehen Sam...wieso wehren sie sich nur gegen ihre Gefühle? Oder wollen sie, du, mir sagen das da nichts ist?",

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn. "Ich will mich davor nicht mehr verschließen, doch die Wraith zu besiegen ist auch wichtig, wenn auch nur an zweiter Stelle. Und dann küssten sie sich noch einmal.

**ENDE**


End file.
